We Will Follow You
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: A young Pippin is brought home by the Shirrifs. He, Merry, and Frodo had been out tramping around the Shire. This is a summary of their misadventures.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, and Men of Middle Earth, all belong to JRR Tolkien. They are not mine; I only borrow them once in a while.

Reminder: I am not a professional writer, and I am sure it shows. Neither do I hold a degree of any significance. I only have a passion for writing about my two most beloved characters of all time. Happy readiing!

****

We Will Follow You

"...but his closest friends were Peregrin Took (usually called Pippin) and Merry Brandybuck (his real name was Meriadoc, but that was seldom remembered). Frodo went tramping all over the Shire with them, but more often he wandered by himself, and to the amazement of sensible folk he was sometimes seen far from home walking in the hills and woods under the starlight. Merry and Pippin suspected that he visited the Elves at times, as Bilbo had done." - JRRT, FOTR.

****

Chapter One: Midnight Marauder

The crescent moon shone bright this summer evening in the Shire, and the stars glittered like tiny diamonds scattered across a sable canvass. The tall Elms, Oaks, and Chestnuts swayed in the summer breeze that brought the only comfort this muggy night in the Shire. It was Forelithe, and slightly warmer than usual. It was the warm temperature that lured many folks outside on this fair evening to enjoy the company of their neighbors and relations alike.

Paladin Took was rather enjoying this particular evening while sitting with his wife, Eglantine, on a bench outside the apartments of his ancestral home, Great Smials. He vigorously polished an apple on his shirt before sinking his teeth into it as he put his other arm around his bride of Thirty-four years, relaxing as she nestled up to him. _Life is good!_, he thought as he munched the sweet dainty of his orchards_. My lovely wife is at my side, we have three lovely daughters, a healthy, albeit precocious, son....and a very close nephew that even now comes around once in a while just to let his old uncle know he still considers himself to be part of the family_.

Last year's harvest was abundant and plentiful to the point that the larders were overflowing into the cellars--and the cellars had plenty of food stores to boot. And this year's crops were already beginning to yield what promised to be yet another bountiful year. _Yes_, he thought, _life is good, and I am truly blessed!_

The tranquil moment was shattered by a commotion coming from far down the hillside. It was too long of a way down the hill to make out who or what the commotion was all about. In the moonlight, the couple could barely make out the figure of a young lass running up in their direction.

"Mr. Paladin! Mr. Paladin! The Shirrifs got him!" It was Estella, one of Paladin's young and somewhat distant cousins who lived in another part of Smials. "The Shirrifs got him!" She ran until her heart threatened to pound outside of her chest. She stopped only when she nearly fell winded into Eglantine's lap.

"Who's got whom, lass?" Asked Paladin. He heard the pandemonium coming closer up the hill with every moment that passed, keeping his keen eyes focused on the ruckus at his hand.

Estella took her breath in huge gulps, "It's Pippin! The Shirrifs got Pippin!"

Paladin threw his wife a sharp look and stood up as if to better see whatever was to come his way.

Presently, the image came to his view of an indignant young hobbit lad walking alongside two older male hobbits, both wearing a feather in their cap. There was no more guessing; Paladin knew the gait of the stride and soon enough saw the glare in his son's face as two shirrifs escorted their charge up to him and none too gently forced the lad onto his knees. "On yer knees, knave!" Said the Shirrif. "And while yer there don't forget to beg for pardon!"

"Here's yer midnight marauder, Mr. Paladin!" Said the First Shirrif. "Wasn't a stray beast as ye thought."

"We caught him runnin' off with a sack of yer very own taters!" added the second, tossing the sack containing the evidence next to the thief. Obviously, neither Shirrif recognized the truant they had recently arrested. "I'd swear on my mother's grave that I saw others with him, Mr. Paladin, but the lit'l knave insists that'ee was alone."

"Mr. Paladin?" The voice of the First Shirrif broke the elder hobbit's attention.

Paladin was unable to tear his eyes away from the teenager still kneeling at his feet with his face downcast. He noticed his hair was unkempt, and his clothes tattered and filthy. Paladin was barely able to find his tongue to thank the Shirrifs for their trouble. He cleared his throat and looked at the Shirrif, "Yes, thank you, Hal. Would you or Toby care for a cup of tea?"

The First Shirrif kindly begged out of Paladin's offer. "Well, Mr. Took, I have to tell ye, my Ivy has tea and sweet cakes waitin' for me back home!" Then nodding to the second, "And Toby here already had a mind to join us. Beggin' yer pardon, Mr. Paladin."

"How is Ivy doing these days?" Paladin pulled the first Shirrif closer so as to speak privately. 

Hal eyed the arm that wrapped around his shoulder. This part of the shirrif business Hal was used to; the rich families taking him aside to pay him off for not wagging his tongue. "She's fine, Mr. Paladin."

Paladin quietly murmured so that only Hal could hear, "I, um...will take care of the little _knave_, if you understand me. Would you agree to this?"

Hal was suspicious; not one "token" or gesture from this hobbit that indicated such nonsense of buying him off. He didn't know if he should be happy or be insulted. "Aye, Mr. Paladin. I could..."  


Paladin handed the Shirrif the sack of potatoes, "I will take care of this lad as if he were my own son!"

"All right, sir." He eyed the elder hobbit. "I suppose ye know yer own business best."

Soon, the two Shirrifs were marching down the hill with a small but generous payment for their duties.

Paladin waited until they were out of hearing range and put his attention back to the 'thief' at his feet. "Stand up." Paladin watched as the lad slowly stood up, eyes unwilling to look his father in the face. 

Paladin plucked a few twigs and leaves from his son's unruly curls, "Just look at you. What have you to say for yourself?"

No answer. Pippin remained standing with his eyes downward.

Paladin peered down into the valley, half-expecting his nephew and cousin to come striding up any minute. "And where are your cousins? I don't suppose they were anywhere to be seen, were they?"

Once again, no answer. 

"Very well, Peregrin. Until your tongue can find your answer and give me an explanation of what has happened here, you will be confined to your room. No messages, no letters, and certainly none of your friends will be allowed to visit. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." 

Paladin continued to watch as his grimy son turned to go inside, "And take a bath, for heaven's sake, before you start fermenting!"

Pippin felt the smoldering glare of his mother upon his face as he walked into the Smial. It made him want to run, knowing that he probably fulfilled her worse nightmare in watching the Shirrifs bring him home. Most inhabitants of Great Smials already described Paladin and Eglantine's children as 'willful and cheeky'; now his mother would have to listen to the chatter about her brood all over again from all the neighbors.

He avoided his mother's burning gaze and continued on towards his room. His sisters stood near the hallway and stared at him as he walked by. Just as he passed them, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He paused, turning his head back, and saw Pim looking at him with mournful eyes. She whispered, "Pip! I didn't know it was you! What were you doing in the fields?" 

"Pimpernel! Leave your brother be. Go on to your room, Pippin." He heard his mother tell him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, but stole a glance towards Pervinca, who quietly returned his gaze.

He dolefully turned around and made his way to his room. As he entered, he noted his room had been cleaned up; the scattered clothes had been picked up and taken to the laundry room, books that lay open on his desk were closed and neatly piled together, and the bed was made. _Probably by the servants_, he thought to himself. He remembered in his haste the other day he had left his room quite disheveled. Merry had arrived from Bag End and was waiting on him to drive them both back to Bywater. He recalled that he barely finished eating breakfast, taking a bath, throwing his clothes on, and shoving a few things in his pack before taking off with his cousin. The only person he trusted to leave _delayed _word with was his sister Pervinca. "Delayed" meaning that Pervinca would keep his whereabouts to herself unless their mother or father became worried. And before that happened, they would already be close to their destination.

Pippin stretched his aching muscles as he sat upon his bed, mulling over events from the past few days in his mind. He tried to pinpoint exactly when things went awry.....

Here is where the story actually begins.


	2. The Beginning

****

Chapter Two: The Beginning

The ride to Bywater was a slightly dreary one. The sun hid behind the still overcast sky from the early morning rain, making the air heavy and smell musty. He tried to stay awake, but the rhythm of the ponies' clip-clop almost lulled Pippin back to sleep. He felt his eyes rolling underneath his eyelids for the hundredth time when he felt Merry jab him in the ribs. "Ow!" Pippin yelled, rubbing his side. "What was that for?"

Merry grinned, "If I can't sleep, then neither can you."

"I wasn't sleeping...._yet_." Pippin couldn't deny that his boredom was getting the better of him.

"Well, you won't get to nap now because we are nearly there."

Merry passed the village livery where he would normally have stopped, proceeding on to the Ivy Bush where Sam was waiting with the rest of Merry and Frodo's packs. As they pulled up, Pippin hopped out of the cart and helped Sam to swing the packs into the back.

"Sam! Did you change your mind and decide to come along?" Pippin asked.

"No, Mr. Pippin. My Gaffer's needin' help these days." Sam answered. "Lots of rain lately, and now lots of clippin', if you get my meanin'." Pippin nodded.

Just then, Frodo emerged from the Ivy Bush holding a rucksack, letting the tavern door swing shut behind him. He walked up to Sam and handed him a key. With all seriousness he spoke to his Gardner, "And no wild parties while I'm away!"

Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide as if he'd just been accused of stealing something. "I....I" He stammered. "No, Mr. Frodo! I would never--" Then he heard the laughter of the two other hobbits and saw Frodo's grin, realizing his master was joking.

Sam blushed, "Well, I'll try not to have too many!"

"Sam!" Frodo laughed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "You are a wonderful companion, and I wish you were able to accompany us on this little trip." 

Sam looked down and kicked the dirt under his feet, "You'll come back to tell me all the wonderful tales, will you not?"

"Every single one--I promise." Replied Frodo.

Merry helped pull the elder cousin up inside the cart. "Goodbye!" They all shouted and waved to Sam as the cart turned round and made towards The East Road. 

As they left the village, they could hear the townsfolk mutter things like, "There goes that Frodo Baggins! He's as strange as Bilbo was!", or they'd simply shake their heads and say, "A Baggins, a Brandybuck, and a Took! Nothing good can come of that lot!"

Frodo and Merry shared grins as they heard the various remarks made about their unnatural behavior. In the back, sprawled out among the packs lay a dozing Pippin; he'd given up on trying to keep his eyelids from closing.

And off they were to Woodhall.


	3. The Dusty Frog Tavern

****

Chapter Three: The Dusty Frog Tavern

Good-natured laughter filled the dining hall of the Dusty Frog Tavern. The hobbits opted to forego elevenses in order to make good time on the road. They munched on the apples and seed cakes they packed for the trip, however, as they approached Frogmorton the growling in their stomachs began to remind them of their earlier sacrifice. The three traveling hobbits stopped for lunch to satisfy their shameless appetites and thirst.

Pippin relaxed on the bench and filled his pipe with Longbottom Leaf as he surveyed all the activity going on around him. He watched as his cousins poured over Shire maps Frodo had brought with him so they could learn the land south of The East Road. None of that interested Pippin--not as much as the pretty tavern maids. Pippin hadn't yet worked up enough nerve to make conversation with any, especially since they were all older and in their tweens, but he had all sorts of imaginary conversations going on in his head. Each one ended up with the lass surrendering her heart to the young lad, and then serving him the largest platter of food he'd ever seen. He liked the other gender well enough, and since turning fourteen this past spring Pippin no longer saw lasses as intruders of his plans and schemes, however, his desires were still ruled by his stomach.

Pippin found that his older cousin, Merry, was much more suave in the area of lasses. When their serving maid brought their lunch, Pippin closely observed as Merry sweet-talked her into an extra helping of mushrooms. Merry's soft, flattering speech had apparently worked it's magic, because soon afterward a very large bowl laden with steaming mushrooms was laid before the tween. Pippin admired his older cousin's skill; he made up his mind to try the same thing at supper when they stopped over in Stock for the night. 

Pippin's attention wandered back to his cousins at the table. "...Right here", Frodo said as he tapped his finger in an unseen spot on the map. Merry furrowed his brow in concentration. "That will be a long march, Frodo. That portion of the land is treacherous and uneven for a pony; I can't see us getting there and back in less than two days time."

"Well, at any rate, I have to think of how I'm to get a very heavy sack over there", Frodo sipped his ale and pointed to the wooded area south of the Stockbrook. "I should hate to think of us carrying it all that way."

The comment of carrying anything for any long distance caught Pippin's attention. "I think we should use the pony as Frodo said.", said Pippin.

Merry looked up from the map and glared at Pippin. "And how, pray tell, do you suggest we do that without the pony throwing a shoe? The land between Woodhall and Woody End is rough."

Pippin felt the stares of both his cousins bore into his head. "I'll think of something!"

Frodo drank the last of his ale and slid the empty mug to the middle of the table. "Perhaps all three of us could think on it for a while as we ride on towards Stock. Although I would rather find a way that isn't dangerous...._and _not carry it."

Merry took Frodo's hint. He drained the last of his mug, rolled up the map and bound it with a leather thong. "On to Stock, then!"

"Let me drive!" Pippin shouted from the back of the wagon.

Merry continued to gaze forward, holding the reins steady, "Pippin, the last time I let you drive, I feared for my life!"

Pippin's pride was injured. "I'm better at it now. My father lets me drive to and from the fields with Pim all the time."

"And the pony lived?"

"Yes, _and Pim, too!_" Said Pippin sardonically. "It's not fair that you do all the driving, Merry!"

Merry felt a nudge from his smirking cousin sitting next to him, "Let the boy drive, Merry. I seem to remember another eager driver not too long ago."

"But at least I didn't whine about it." Said Merry, drawing in the reins. Then he caught Frodo's arched eyebrows. "I didn't!"

Merry brought the cart to a stop and handed the reins over to Frodo to hold until he and Pippin changed seats. Watching Pippin climb over from the back, Merry added, "And don't kill us!"

To everyone's relief (including his own), Pippin got off to a smooth start. The bridle jingled in a soothing rhythm as he drove the cart and steered the pony quite well for the first hour. 

The jingling music entranced Frodo, lulling him in a half-dream state while fidgeting with a golden trinket in his trouser pocket. He awoke with a shock as he felt the wagon thud hard onto the road and a fair amount of wind rushing against his face. "What's going on?" He shouted at Pippin.

"He's killing us!" Merry clutched the back of the wagon seat. "Stop her, Pippin!"

"I'm trying!" Pippin yelled back, straining with the reins. The small cart jumped about as it ran over bumps and ruts in the dirt road, jerking its passengers in every direction. Frodo took the reins out of Pippin's hands and tried to bring the pony to a stop, but his efforts were in vain. A deep rut in the road cracked and broke one of the wheels making the cart lean precariously to one side and tossing a frightened Merry into the road. 

"Merry!" Pippin yelled. Frodo grabbed a fistful of Pippin's shirt with one hand and yanked him back to keep him from jumping out, while still pulling on the reins with the other. 

"Stay in the cart!" Frodo shouted. With one of the wheels gone, the pony slowed down; the heavy weight of the cart dragging behind the pony enabled Frodo to bring her to a halt. Both hobbits then jumped out and ran back to check on Merry. They could see him further back in the road on his hands and knees. 

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked, running to his side. "How do you feel?"

"I'm all right." Merry made no attempt to move. "I'm only dazed." 

Frodo helped him up and took him to the side of the road, sat him down and then settled himself down next to Merry. Frodo's hands were shaking. "What happened, Pippin?"

"I…I don't know." Pippin was near tears. "She kept pulling forward and so I pulled back. Then she really took off and wouldn't stop. That's when you woke up, Frodo." He knelt next to Merry, "I dreadfully sorry--to both of you."

For as much as he loved to tease his young cousin, Merry would never hold a grudge against him. "I know you are. I'll be fine." He said he felt fine, but his countenance told otherwise.

Frodo wasn't going to let Pippin off the hook so easily. "No more driving for you, Pippin. Not until Merry and I give you lessons in pony training!" Then he gathered himself to get up. "Now you can help by coming with me to unhitch the cart and put our packs on the pony. Merry, you stay put for the moment."

It took close to an hour before the pony was laden with the travelers' packs and ready to go on without the wagon. Frodo walked a little ways off the road and beyond the trees that lined it. Standing upon a low hill overlooking The Yale, he saw at once the land roll away into a lovely countryside and then further out overgrown with thickets, then a thick line of trees in the distant haze blocked the rest of his view. Frodo could see a dark winding line that lay just before the thick line of trees that he knew was the East Farthing Road. He turned round and went back towards the East Road where his friends waited. 

Pippin, having rearranged his items inside his pack, was sitting next to Merry on the road and tying it back up as Frodo approached them. "I have a proposal to make." Said Frodo. Merry and Pippin looked up at him. "I am in need of haste. Instead of walking the rest of the way to Stock, let us go directly over The Yale and cross the East Farthing Road to the south." He watched Merry sigh. 

Pippin's jaw dropped. "I know I've fouled things up, dear Frodo, but that will take at least a day's march on foot!"

"I know that, _dear Pippin_," Frodo replied, using the same address Pippin used with him. "but as I said, I am in need of haste. I would not propose this if I weren't."

Merry was a little calmer. "I understand your haste, Frodo, but we brought very little provisions. We planned on taking our time and staying at the Inns along the road."

Frodo sat down next to his favorite cousin and sidled up to him grinning. "Do you remember what we used to do when we were young lads at Brandy Hall?"

Merry looked at Frodo and knew what he was referring to. "But that was when we were mere boys, Frodo. If we were to be caught now, we'd be in a lot of trouble."

Pippin gazed at his cousins, "You know, I got a feeling that I've been left out of the action."

Frodo looked over Merry to Pippin, "You have, but it's because we barely had time to make plans, let alone go into lengthy dissertation of my personal doings."

Pippin wasn't letting Frodo off the hook so easily. "You had plenty of time back at The Dusty Frog! I thought you could trust me, cousin."

"I do, Pip!" Frodo protested, "But..."

"But what?" Pippin looked Frodo straight in his eyes. 

Frodo returned his gaze. "Pippin, there are some things I cannot share with everyone."

"But you could share them with Merry?"

"It's not that simple..." Frodo looked away.

"Neither am I!" Pippin got up with his pack and walked away towards the line of trees and through the bushes.

Before Merry realized what his young friend was doing, Pippin was already headed down into the little valley. "Pip! Wait!" Merry ran after him. Then he stopped just shy of the bushes; he felt torn_. Do I stay with Frodo, or do I run after Pippin?_

Frodo called after him, "Go after him, Merry."

Then Merry turned to his cousin, "Why? When I catch up to him, what will I tell him? I can't tell him _why _cousin Frodo wants to make it to the Woody End before midnight tomorrow. And the reason I can't is because you haven't told all to me, either." Merry replied angrily. "Tell me Frodo--what _do _I tell him? I know he's angry because you had the chance to say something in Frogmorton, but chose not to." Merry looked at him, "Are we your friends, or not? I, for one, can tell you I've trusted him with deeper secrets than your own, and not once has he failed me in that trust."

Frodo sighed. "I can't tell you, Merry, or Pippin, because I've been charged to not say anything."

"Are you in trouble?" Merry asked.

Frodo shook his head, "No, dear cousin, I am not. But if you don't run after Pippin now, you'll never catch up to him, and then we'll both be in it deep with Paladin!"

"Stay here!" Merry yelled over his shoulder, now running after Pippin. "We'll return shortly!"

Merry was gone from his sight when Frodo replied softly, "But I can't wait."


	4. Of All Things

****

Thank You - Just want to say thanks to Pearl Took, French Pony, and HobbitLoverLady for all of your wonderful reviews! I do like words of encouragement and _constructive _criticism. Both are the mark of thoughtful persons. Thanks again. Happy reading...

****

Chapter Four - Of All Things

"Pippin!" Merry yelled into the vast country of The Yale. He'd been searching for his wayward cousin for more than five minutes straight. "Pippin!!" Merry could see Pippin far ahead, going at a brisk pace over hills, around trees and high bushes. He hunched over with his hands on his knees to rest. After a minute he straightened up, cupping his hands to his mouth, "Pippin!!" He yelled, "If you don't stop and answer me, I'll tell your father!" 

"What do you want?" A small figure turned and shouted in a small voice, far ahead of Merry. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" Merry shouted, "Stay where you are--I'm coming towards you!"

Pippin was nearly jogging and slightly out of breath when Merry finally caught up to him. "Stop!" Pippin ignored him and kept walking. Merry took hold of Pippin's arm and pulled him around. "I said _stop_!"

Pippin merely stood in place because he knew Merry would make good on his earlier threat if he didn't. He kept his eyes averted; anywhere but in Merry's direction.

"I know you're angry, Pip, but truth be told, I didn't know all of Frodo's plans, either."

"But you knew enough. More than I ever did!"

"The only thing I knew that you didn't was that Frodo wanted to be at Woody End by midnight tomorrow, and I still don't know why. He still wouldn't tell me even after you left."

"But why does he keep secrets like that? Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he trust _us_? I daresay he's closest to you, Merry--why would he keep a secret from you?" Pippin stared at the trees around them, his anger was wearing off a little. "Is he in any sort of trouble?"

Merry shook his head, "I asked him the same question, and he told me no. But...he may not be telling everything, as he's done so far. I wonder if he will need us at his side at Woody End?"

The young hobbits fixed their eyes on each other. "Let's go." Pippin said. Both began running back in the direction of where Merry left Frodo.

Sometime later the young hobbits broke through the bushes and trees to find the East Road empty in both directions except for the broken cart laying on it's side further up. "There!" Merry pointed farther up the road, "There's the cart way up there." They continued to jog until they were within shouting distance. "Frodo!" They yelled. "Frodo!"

At last they came to the spot where Merry had left him. "Where has he gone? I told him to stay put." Merry gasped.

"Seems to me he had a mind of his own and left just like I did." Said Pippin, indicating with a nod towards his and Merry's packs on the ground. "He even took the pony."

Merry cursed. "Of all things..." He paced between the trees. "I need a rest; I can't go on just yet." He looked up into the sky, wondering how much daylight they had left. "What do you have in your pack, Pip? I'm afraid I didn't bring much except what I could purchase at the market in Bywater." Merry took out several pieces of fruit from his pack.

Pippin opened his pack and rummaged around, "I only have a few apples. That might hold us for an hour or so, unless you want to walk the rest of the way to Stock for more food."

"No." Merry shook his head. "He'll gain too much of a lead. He can't get too far leading a pony."

"What if he's riding it?"

"He couldn't; he didn't have a saddle, let alone stirrups to hoist himself up."

"But we've all ridden bare back enough times, Merry."

Pippin had a point. Merry imagined himself climbing onto the teetering cart and then pulling himself onto a pony. Then he said, "Perhaps we should run as much as we can. He's probably more than halfway there already!"

Merry and Pippin ran and walked in stints for many miles straight across the Yale country heading for Woodhall; the same direction their cousin Frodo should be traveling. The sun was nearing the horizon as the two lads trudged with heavy footsteps across the East Farthing Road and on towards the woods of Woody End.

Pippin was famished; it takes more than a few apples to keep the appetite of a growing hobbit teen at bay. "Merry, either we need to stop and rest, or find some food quick!" His growling stomach was making him slightly irritable.

Merry was in a more facetious mood, "Wait! Let me just run back to Buckland and get my Mum to make us a pot of potato soup!" 

"Merry! Stop talking about food!" Pippin rubbed his tummy. "I'm so hungry."

Merry stopped walking; he spotted some crop fields far off ahead and remembered Frodo's earlier words, _'Do you remember what we used to do....?'_ He looked at Pippin, "I think I have an idea."

It was a large plantation that sat across the East Farthing Road, and the farmhouse could be seen further in the distance. "Let's wait until it's dark." Said Merry, leading Pippin into the shade of an elm tree.

The sun was now gone and twilight was past when the lads decided to start out. They marched alongside the fields until Merry stopped and dropped his pack at the foot of the fence; the less to carry. He motioned for Pippin to stay where he was. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Merry eased himself between the wooden slats in the fence. 

Once he was on the inside, he skulked down and crawled to the edge of the cornfield. The corn stalks were tall; a natural abet for him in his forage for food. He cautiously looked around before stuffing a few ears of corn into his shirt. He continued to creep across the fields in the night, snatching stray vegetables that were in his path. There! He spotted the potato patch! Before stepping out into the open field he looked around for anyone watching. He didn't know why--he just had that feeling. Then he spotted him; that incorrigible cousin of his was trailing some yards behind him, shadowing his every move. Merry cringed.

Until now, Merry knew his cousin had never done this sort of thing before; Pippin had never really lifted from gardens or fields, not even in a contest coaxed by other lads. Pippin's father owned and farmed the lands round Whitwell, so Pippin never wanted in the area of food. In fact, it had been a long time since Merry himself had done anything like this and feared he may be out of practice. When he was a small child, Merry would tag along with Frodo on his little excursions to Farmer Maggot's field, usually ending up getting caught, and poor Frodo taking the brunt of it. 

Merry stooped down and without a sound crawled to the potato patch on his stomach. He reached out and plucked a few nice round ones and carefully scooped them into his shirt. He noticed his hands were trembling. Then he heard them--_dogs_!! Merry froze; he didn't like dogs ever since he was a young boy. He jumped up and ran--nearly losing his plunder. 

Pippin sped after him, whispering loudly, "Don't leave me here!" Merry ran for his life as he heard the barking get closer. He could hear Pippin running directly behind him, and so ran to one side, gently shoving Pippin ahead of him. 

As he ran, Merry turned his head around to see what was chasing him; he could see not only one, but _two _dark shapes with very sharp fangs gaining on him fast. He could see the silhouette of another wooden fence coming up in the dim moonlight ahead of him, but didn't guess it would keep the dogs behind it. Pippin cleared the railing in one jump, and so did he. As he guessed, the dogs ran right through the fence and kept pursuing them, barking up a storm. 

He stole another glance behind him and then stumbled, falling with a thud just short of a huge tree trunk. The dogs were almost upon him. He quickly gathered up the spilled contents of his shirt and started to get up and run again, but something jerked his leg back. One dog had a piece of his trousers in its muzzle and wouldn't let go, while the other one was snarling and baring his teeth. Merry turned onto his backside and scooted himself backwards until he met up with the tree trunk, all the while his trouser leg was being torn to pieces by snarling fangs. 

Pippin stopped and looked back when he heard Merry fall. He saw his best friend lying on the ground fighting to get away from the dogs. "_Merry_!" His heart threatened to thump out of his chest. Pippin ran back to aid his vulnerable cousin.

Merry was sweating and spent, but wasn't about to give up yet. He kicked at the dog with his trousers in its muzzle using his free foot. The dog cried out and let go of him. The other dog lunged at him from the other direction, and Merry could only shield himself from the terror to come.


	5. Goose Bumps

****

Thanks--again to all who have reviewed so far, and Natta! Thanks. French Pony, thanks, and don't feel bad; I had a fear of dogs until I was about eight or nine! So, yeah, there's some real fear behind that last chapter!

****

Chapter Five - Goose Bumps

The lunging dog didn't go for Merry. Pippin barely saw the second dog jump at him and immediately threw his arms up to protect himself. He fell over backwards with the dog's momentum and waited for a muzzle to begin tearing into his flesh, but it never came. He did feel the dog land on him, and was nearly crushed underneath it. Pippin heard the dogs cry out and whimper, then run off back towards the cornfields.

Pippin was still hyperventilating and trembling when he peeked around his shielding arms. He was almost too afraid to move. "Merry?" Pippin could hear his cousin gasping for air. "Are you all right?"

Merry sat up, holding his calf. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Pippin slowly dragged himself up with no other thought than to go to his cousin's side. He saw a dull light eminating from behind him and then suddenly stood still. Slowly turning around, he couldn't remembering ever seening anything like it: a tall Man he looked, with a light and fair expression on his face. He wore a silver colored tunic with green trousers tucked inside soft leather boots. Over all he wore a bright yellow mantle that matched his long golden hair.

Pippin swallowed hard--who was this? What did he want?

The tall being stared down at the small figure before him and said. "Greetings, Peregrin Took!" He looked past Pippin to Merry, "And Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

"Hullo." Pippin turned around for a second to see if Merry understood anything about this--_Man_? Undaunted though, Pippin quickly recovered. "Sir, who are you, and how do you know our names?"

But Pippin was to never receive an answer to his question. The Elf suddenly turned about and departed into the darkness without another word.

Pippin quickly closed the distance between him and Merry. "Did you see what I just saw?"

Merry still stared in the direction where the Elf was standing. "I don't know..." He trailed off.

"You had better say yes!" Pippin nudged him.

Merry, still peering into the darkness asked, "Did you get a good look at him?"

"He stood directly in front of me! Of course I got a good look at him!" Answered Pippin. "Let me have a look at your leg." Pippin quickly scanned Merry's leg for an open wound. "That was too close, cousin! I only see a scratch on your leg where your trousers were ripped."

Merry, quite unsettled, looked around at the trees. "Let's get out of here. This place is giving me goose bumps!"

The hobbits dared not go back the same way they came, and so it took them a while before they came back around to where they left their packs. They divided their spoils before they moved on; there was plenty enough for both--even Pippin managed to scoop up a few ears of corn. After they feasted, they walked for several more hours until they were farther south of the East Farthing Road. 

Pippin began to lag, "I must have a rest, Merry." He sat down where the moon shown upon a fir tree with a pile of soft needles underneath it's widespread branches. "I don't even have a blanket to lay on; we didn't plan on being separated."

Merry sat down next to his cousin. "I did manage to pack my cloak, though what pressed me, I cannot say. We can share it, but first let's eat what's left from our own little expedition earlier." Together they sat under the branches of the fir and quietly nibbled their left over potatoes. When he was finished, Merry got up for one last look around. When he did so, he noticed bits of light flickering through the nearby tree branches. He tapped Pippin's arm, "Look! It's Woodhall!"

"It looks so far away." Mumbled Pippin. "Can't we seek it out in the morning?" He was also finished with his late additional supper, and now laid back on the soft needles trying to doze.

Merry yawned, "I suppose...it won't hurt us to sleep outside tonight, though I can easily imagine myself in a soft feather bed inside of a bedroom." Soon the young hobbits were deep in slumber, worn out from their long and arduous day.

When Pippin opened his eyes, the morning sunlight was dancing upon his face through the boughs of the fir tree. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He noticed Merry had already got up. "Merry?" Silence was his only answer, except for birds calling to each other from around the forest and a soft summer breeze wafting through the trees. He drank in a deep breath of the fresh air as it brushed past his cheeks. Pippin got up and looked about the area. No Merry to be seen. "Merry!" Pippin called louder this time.

"Up here!" Came Merry's far away sounding voice. Pippin looked up, squinting and shading his eyes to better search the trees. "Behind you, silly!" Pippin spun about and then crossed his arms seeking for the hobbit that belonged to the voice. Then he saw Merry waving.

"Why are you up in that tree?"

"C'mon up and see!"

It didn't take long for Pippin to see why Merry was up in the tree; it was an old apple tree. Not much fruit on it, but enough to feed two hungry hobbits. Pippin found a sturdy low branch and scooted out to pluck one of the sweet fruits. He took a bite and then thought about planning their activities for the day. "Are we still going after Frodo, Merry?"

Merry nodded, chewing a mouthful. Then after several more chews he swallowed, "Though I don't think we'll be running much of it like yesterday. He's probably got there already. I'm only curious as to _why _he had to go." Then he proceeded to clean off the rest of his apple.

Pippin paused before taking another bite, "You mean, we're going _spy _on Frodo when we find him?"

Merry flung his apple core away. "I prefer to think of it as...._protecting _our cousin." Then he began to relieve several branches of their burdens, gently tossing the apples to the ground.

Pippin finished his round of apple breakfast and began to climb back down to level ground and gather them up. "I only hope our chase isn't like this tree; rather fruitless!"

Merry and Pippin walked at an easier pace towards Woody End with a brief stop at Woodhall to see about food; both lads had kin there and were able to stock up on their provisions, although no one had a pony they could sell. Merry brought little money with him, and Pippin carried even less, so if anyone did have a beast of burden to sell, combining their wealth together they couldn't have afforded it.

On they marched with only one break until the sun was at its apex. They stopped for a light lunch and a nap in the shade of the woodland trees. Now that they weren't so much in a hurry and exhausted as they were the day before, Pippin felt he could now ask his cousin a few questions that have been on his mind.

"Merry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why would an Elf be in the Shire?"

"I've been wondering about that myself, Pip. This was the first time I've seen one, too."

"And he knew our names! My father has told me that Old Gerontius had visited Elves with Gandalf. Do you suppose that's what Frodo's doing?"

"I don't know, Pippin.", was all Merry would say, though he puzzled on Pippin's question. Bilbo _had _visited Elves, and both he and Pippin believed Bilbo when he said so through his stories. But what was the connection? Why would Frodo take up with Elves? Then he remembered Bilbo's magic ring. Elves knew magic, and so did Gandalf. Merry fell asleep trying to tie it all together.


	6. We Will Follow You

****

Chapter Six - We Will Follow You

Frodo pulled back on the pony's reins as he approached his two young cousins lying underneath the boughs of the willow tree, obviously fast asleep. His traveling companion steadied his own stallion, bringing the horse to a halt.

"I did not realize hobbits could travel with such swiftness! It was just yesterday evening that I saw them near your East Farthing Road." Remarked the Elf.

"We can travel with haste when we have a mind to." Frodo answered. "Thank you, Rhiannen. I can go on from here."

"As you wish. Do have any word for me to take back to Imladris?"

Frodo thought on this many times. What would he tell Bilbo if ever he were given the chance? At first he thought to send word of how much he missed the old hobbit. But no, that would only put Bilbo on edge and make him think he left behind a tween instead of an adult hobbit, Master of his own home. Finally he shook his head at the Elf, "No, thank you, Rhiannen. You are kind."

"Fare you well, then, Frodo Baggins. We shall meet again." Rhiannen turned his horse around and whispered something in its ear. The horse snorted, eager to run.

Frodo watched horse and rider turn back the same way they came and disappear into the woods. He slid down from his pony and went over to Merry. "Merry!" Frodo softly called to his friend. "Merry!"

Merry felt something nudging his shoulder, rousing him from a sweet slumber. He opened his eyes, trying to focus on the face that hovered over him. "Frodo?"

"It's me, dear cousin."

"But...how did you get here?" Merry was now awake, leaning on his elbow and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "I thought you would be at Woody End."

"I was, but I've finished my business there and so now I've found you."

"_Found _me?" Merry shook his head. "You couldn't have found us, and so quickly. Something...or _someone _had to have led you here in the middle of these woods."

Frodo ignored his cousin's guess, rummaging around in his pack for nothing in particular.

Merry sat up and continued in a low voice, so as not to awaken Pippin. They both completely forgot that Pippin could feign sleeping very well. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Frodo kept on searching through his bag.

"Who are they?"

"Merry, I do believe you're not yourself right now. You've just awoken from a long afternoon nap."

Merry took the bag out of Frodo's grasp. "I am not mad, and don't insinuate that I am. First, you run off and leave us behind on the East Road--all for the sake of getting your sack to the Woody End. Pippin and I were nearly mauled by watchdogs last night and then right afterwards we saw an Elf appear out of thin air. Now after a whole day of travel--_for us_--you also appear...out of nowhere it seems! What kind of game are you playing with us?"

Frodo snatched his bag back from Merry, "Games? I am not playing any sort of games!"

"Then tell me the truth! What is going on?"

Frodo sat with his back against the willow. "I told you before, Merry, I have been charged to not tell."

"What if you were in deep trouble? What then?"

"But I wasn't in any trouble, and I remember telling you so." Frodo replied.

"That's the problem, Frodo; you wouldn't tell us even if you were. The only way for us to know you weren't in any trouble was to follow you, and you must know that we will follow you into a dragon's lair if need be!"

"Yes." Frodo paused and became quiet in his response, fingering the leather string on his pack. "Yes. I know you both would, and sometimes that's why I don't lead you lads everywhere, though that wasn't the situation this time."

Merry's was calming down; he could see Frodo was genuinely apologetic for separating himself from the group, in spite of other possibilities that Merry felt he could've taken. "Frodo,...I...we...love you and care about you. Will you not let us have our small part in doing that?"

Frodo didn't know what to say to that. He reached over and embraced his friend and buried his face into the warmth of Merry's hug, "I will."

Then Frodo loosed his hold on his cousin, "It astounds me to know that I have the dearest of friends, right here...and yet so young."

"We keep you young at heart!" Pippin was now stirring.

"I thought you were asleep." Frodo smiled, "I should have known better!"

"I was asleep," Said Pippin, brushing the dust off of his shirt, "but I woke up...oh, about the time Merry first woke up." Then he added, "But don't think you'll ever be able to give us the slip again like you did yesterday, Frodo. We'll be on the look out from now on!"

Frodo smiled at his two cousins, he indeed felt lucky to have two wonderful cousins as the best of friends. "Have you two eaten?"

"Yes, we have had lunch," said Pippin, "but we could do with another! That might help put things to right."

The hobbits feasted not only on provisions from Woodhall, but unbeknownst to Merry and Pippin, they also feasted on bread made by the Elves. 


	7. What Can They Possibly Do To Me?

****

A/N: I realize most of us would demand an explanation as to why a friend disappeared for a while, however, to stay with JRRT's piece I quoted at the beginning of chapter one, Merry and Pippin will not get one. JRRT said they "suspected" Frodo visited Elves; if they got an explanation, then there'd be no more suspecting. So sorry! Thanks to everyone for your great and kind reviews!

****

Chapter Seven - What Can They Possibly Do To Me?

It was a long walk from the dense woodlands of Woody End to the western boundary of the South Farthing; they walked far into the night, and then woke up very early so that they would be in Tuckborough before midnight. As they plodded along, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo watched the summer sun shower golden rays upon the deep grasses and the wild flowers that dotted the countryside. 

Pippin walked ahead of his cousins; he had found a sturdy stick in the road a ways back and was busy trimming away the weaker twigs and dead leaves. He let his hands slide up and down the semi-smooth bark, pealing off the loose layers. Then he held it out lengthwise before him, eyeing it as if he were using it to see things far away. He fancied that n the end, his stick would resemble old Bilbo's favorite walking stick; the one he used on his adventures away beyond the eastern borders of the Shire. 

Behind him, he could hear Merry and Frodo quietly discussing something. They spoke in lower tones, but made no attempt to whisper. Pippin continued to fuss about his newly fashioned walking stick, but made it a point to catch snippets of whatever it was they were chatting about. 

"Well, I haven't seen any orchards at all since we crossed the border of the East and South Farthings." Said Merry.

"Neither have I." Frodo replied, gawking at the beautiful scenery as they walked. "But I'm not too worried yet."

"I am." Merry answered, nodding towards their teenage cousin, "Have you seen him eat lately?"

"It's nice that you're discussing my eating habits as if I weren't here!" Pippin remarked over his shoulder.

"We weren't speaking any secrets." Frodo said.

"Yes, dear cousin" said Merry, "instead of evesdropping, why don't you walk _with _us and join the conversation?"

Still fussing over his walking stick, Pippin asked "Is that a proper invitation?" 

Merry looked at Frodo, then ran up behind Pippin, grabbed the stick and bolted. "Now it is!"

"Hey!" Pippin yelled, "That's mine!" Then he took off after his cousin.

Just then, Pippin stopped in the road, put his hand to his stomach and made a face. "Merry!", He shouted, dropping to his knees.

"What?" Merry thought something was seriously wrong with the lad and ran back to investigate.

When Pippin saw that Merry was at his side, he said, "My stomach is growling; I'm hungry!" He said and grabbed his walking stick out of Merry's hands.

"You poor hobbit!" Merry wrestled Pippin to the ground and sat on him, tickling him mercilessly.

Pippin kicked and squirmed, "Frodo! Help!"

"Pippin!" Merry chided him as he got up, "Stop shouting! You're going to wake up the dead!"

"Let them come! I'll eat them, too!" Said Pippin, though he threw a side-glance towards the lengthening shadows in the trees. He crossed his arms over his stomach, "Why _am _I so hungry all the time?"

"I don't recall that being so unusual with you, Pip." Replied Merry.

"You're not funny, Merry!" Pippin grasped Merry's offered hand and stood to his feet.

"I wasn't trying to be." Merry answered, though he grinned at Frodo when Pippin wasn't looking.

"It seems I'm hungry all the time."

"It's not strange for young hobbits to be hungry all the time, Pippin. Merry's jesting with you; I can tell you of a time when he visited Bilbo and I when he was your age, and he nearly ate us out of hole and home!" Then Frodo stopped the pony, untied his pack and looked inside, "Well, I don't think we have enough between us to make a proper hobbit meal." Those words made the teen spin around on his heels. Frodo added, "We have enough for a well-deserved snack between the three of us, but I don't know what we're to do for tonight's supper."

Pippin knew they would be approaching his childhood home of Whitwell in a few hours. Whitwell was where his family owned and farmed a huge parcel of land in outer Tuckborough prior to moving to Great Smials a couple years ago. Pippin looked long at Merry. He shook his head, "Oh, no! Not that again!"

"What else are we to do, Merry? Do you want to starve?"

"No," he sighed, "but I don't wish to meet up with any dogs again!"

"On my father's farm?"

Then Merry understood his cousin; Pippin meant for them to raid his own father's fields. "But Pippin, doesn't your father hire someone to watch the crops at night?"

"Yes, but they all know who I am." Pippin said. _This should prove easy enough_, he thought. _After all, I know the land well, and I know where the watchman sleeps_. "And let me do it this time; you do seem to attract dogs for some unknown reason." 

"I'm not going to let you go out there all alone!" Merry argued.

"You have to, Merry!" Pippin reasoned. "I know the fields and orchards; and I know where the gates are watched. And besides," he added, "Someone has to stay back and watch Frodo."

Frodo's became indignant, "I do not need watching like a little hobbit child!"

Merry looked at Frodo's slightly round belly and quickly said, "You must stay back this time at least, Frodo. Someone has to watch the pony." 

Frodo was reluctant to admit he was a tad out of shape for raiding crop fields, so he made a pretense of objection, "I can slide through a fence as well as you, Merry!"

"We weren't sliding through the fences other night, were we Pippin?"

"No, we weren't, Merry. Do you like dogs, Frodo?" Pippin joked, though he knew his father didn't keep any dogs on his farm.

"No, not greatly." Frodo still had vivid memories of Grip and Fang in his head. "I suppose I would be of more use watching our packs and the pony." Inwardly, he was relieved to have the task of staying behind to watch the helpful beast.

"Good! I can already see my plan laid out in my head." Continued Pippin. "All I need now is a sack."

"What will happen if you're caught?" Merry asked.

Pippin smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm the landowner's son--what can they possibly do to me?"


	8. The Famous Raider

****

Chapter Eight - The Famous Raider

Under the cover of darkness, the three hobbits left the East Farthing Road and traveled along the lanes that surrounded Paladin's farmland. There was a small grove of walnut trees just before the apple and pear orchards; Pippin instructed his friends to wait among these trees. Merry never intended to stay behind while his young cousin went "hunting" through his father's crops armed only with a sack, though he didn't want to openly oversee Pippin and his plans, either. Frodo watched with trepidation as Pippin disappeared into the pitch dark.

"I don't like this, Merry. Pippin isn't as accomplished as we are."

Merry nodded, straining to peer after Pippin, "I'm inclined to agree. I'm going to follow him; you'll be all right?"

Frodo nodded, "Be careful!"

Merry smiled furtively, "Always, cousin."

As he drew near the familiar whitewashed fence posts, Pippin bent down and slipped through the horizontal slats of the fence. He kept a wary eye on the north gate; that is where the night watchman usually guarded. Paladin didn't keep dogs, but he did employ a field worker to keep watch over the fields at night from the local truants. Pippin never imagined that he would be one of the truants his father wanted to keep out.

Crouching between the rows of grapes, Pippin peered over the edge to better see where the night watchman would be. The watchman wasn't sitting in his usual spot on the market wagon that was always near the gate. No one was stirring about; that was odd. _Wait until I tell father!, _he thought to himself, _The watchman is slacking!_

Pippin plucked a grape off of the vine and tasted it. Not ripe enough; he made a face at the sour sensation in his mouth, but swallowed it nonetheless. Further he crawled on his knees, looking about just in case the watchman was indeed doing his duty. At the top of the row of grapes, Pippin peeked around the vines to find no one walking around the area. He got up to his feet, still hunched, he scrambled over six or seven rows to find yet another delicacy; carrots. Poor Pippin was so hungry by now that he pulled up on a handful of green stems and cleaned off as much earth as he could before sinking his teeth into carrot. Not forgetting his cousins, he held the carrot in his mouth as he pulled up on a few more and threw them into the sack. On to the next pillage. The teen was on his way to the tomato vines at the west end of the field when he stepped on something round and firm. Remembering his potato jaunt the other night, Pippin hesitated before stooping to pick up some of these.

Merry, for his part, watched his cousin from the bottom end of the rows. He crawled on his hands and knees just as Pippin was doing at the upper end. He, too, tasted a wickedly sour grape, and promptly spit it out. He followed further as Pippin hurried over to the carrots and then towards the tomatoes. He couldn't help himself as he stuffed a couple carrots into his own trouser pockets. He thought to anticipate his friend's move and meet him at the tomato vines at the far end of the field. There is where he waited for Pippin to arrive and surprise him. But he never came.

Silently Pippin counted, _eight, nine, ten....twelve! A full dozen! Surely that's enough! _Still munching on the carrot in him mouth, Pippin stood up to move on towards the tomatoes.

"How does it taste?" Bellowed a voice behind him.

Pippin's eyes went up. That didn't sound like Merry! He spun around to face two tall and ominous Shirrifs. He vaguely remembered the elder First Shirrif from many years ago, but the younger, Second Shirrif Pippin didn't recognize at all.

"I--I was only....only..." He didn't know what else to do but run. He ran back towards the grapevines, hoping to make it to the gate. The First Shirrif was quite slow, but the Second Shirrif was on Pippin like a cat; Pippin was not known to be a fast runner. Pippin squirmed under the weight of the Shirrif until he broke free. He flew in the direction of the market wagon to hide; clouds of dust rose up as he landed underneath it. The Second Shirrif wasn't hindered in the least; he slid under the same wagon with great speed, sending larger dust clouds about the area. Out the other side, Pippin gathered himself and ran full speed towards the fence he crawled under. Again, the younger Shirrif was quicker. He tackled the small teenager just shy of the fence.

"Get off me!" Pippin gasped.

"Who are ye?"

"No one! Get off me--you're crushing me!"

"I won't get off 'til ye tell me who ye are!"

Out of breath, Pippin squirmed some more. "No one, I said!"

The elder Shirrif came up and grabbed Pippin by the back of his collar and yanked him up after the younger let off the thief. "Now there'll be no more o'that, ye lit'l thief! Who are ye? Speak!!"

Pippin fell silent. He was not about to get his cousins into trouble. The Mayor and the Shirrifs were not very kind to adult hobbits who went around the Shire raiding farms. Children and Teens were usually forgiven with restitution rendered to the owner and then escorted directly to their parents for further discipline.

"Where's yer helper?" The First Shirrif demanded. Pippin said nothing. "Not in the mood for talkin', eh? Mr. Paladin's strap ought to make ye sing like a robin in spring!" The Shirrifs laughed, trying to scare the boy into talking. Pippin remained silent.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the lad, the First Shirrif let go of Pippin's collar and roughly pushed him to the ground. The Second Shirrif grabbed the sack out of Pippin's hands.

"What do we 'ave 'ere? Carrots? And a sack full of Taters!" He smirked. "Get in the cart!" They tied (not too tight) Pippin's wrists to the seat behind them and set off to Tuckborough. 

The Second Shirrif turned to face Pippin, "Seems there's a Famous Raider going from The Marish all the way through the South Farthin', and now to Tuckborough here looting all the crops and orchards. Mr. Paladin don't take nice at all to Raiders!" Then he turned back around in his seat to face forward. "Thanks to ye, yer family will be payin' the Thain's heir for ye spoils 'til their dying days!"

"My fa--!" Pippin started then stopped himself. He knew his father wasn't anything like what these Shirrifs played him out to be. Also, they didn't know who they had just picked up, and he would at least let that alone for the sake of his father.

"Yer what?" The younger Shirrif asked.

Pippin said nothing.

"I thought as much. Now keep silent, knave, since that's what ye're good at."


	9. Get It Over With

****

More A/N: Very astute, French Pony! Actually, I just didn't write the watchman in because I figured him to be elsewhere on Paladin's farm (it's huge!). Even hobbits can't be in two places at once! And this was the thing behind the Raidings; the three hobbits didn't bring any provisions with them, and the Woodhall/Elf provisions didn't last long, either--not with a teenage Pippin around! So, what did they do? "From the East Farthing and making his way west..." You have only one guess who "he" was (more plural--as in _they_!)... By the way, there are more chapters, and my back has been killing me the past few days, so I may skip a day for a post....Thanks to French Pony and HobbitLoverLady for all your great reviews _and feedback_!

****

Chapter Nine - Get It Over With

Pippin had not shown up at the tomato vines as Merry anticipated. He decided to ease his growing apprehension and go back to the carrot patch to have a look. He had a very bad feeling about this. Sure enough, as he came up to where he last saw Pippin, he noticed the field was empty. _He couldn't have gone back already!, _though Merry was secretly hoping that was exactly what happened. It was too quiet and he didn't like the sound of it. Then he heard the slap of pony reins and then bridle clinking together. A cart not much bigger than the one Frodo started out with on their journey rolled by. In the back was the figure of a small hobbit. He focused in the dark. _No! _Merry got to his feet and ran after the cart.

Pippin caught sight of his cousin running in the shadows. He looked up at the Shirrifs; neither seemed to be paying him any mind. He looked back out towards Merry and shook his head vigorously. The Second Shirrif noticed the motion out of the corner of his eye and turned around, "What are ye shakin' yer head for?" The Shirrif peered into the darkness, but Merry caught his movement and stayed in the shadows, costing him the lead behind the cart. He did see Pippin shake his head--what did that mean? Go back? Don't follow? What? Merry decided to take the signal exactly how Pippin intended it: "Don't follow!"

Merry ran as fast as his burning lungs would allow back to his older cousin. "Frodo!" He gasped, "Frodo! They got him!"

The knot in Frodo's stomach tightened at seeing his cousin running up--without their young charge following behind. "What happened?"

Merry went into where he followed and what he saw. "It's all my fault, Frodo! I should have stayed with him!" He sat miserably on the ground.

"No Merry, this is really my fault." Frodo sat down next to him. "I'm the adult hobbit who should be minding my younger cousins." He slowly shook his head. "I've never been very good at it, have I? I should have put my foot down with Pippin and said no more raiding."

Merry was anxious. "What are we going to do now? I'll be lucky if Uncle Paladin still calls me his nephew!"

Frodo looked up at the moon rising above the treetops. He figured midnight had to be near. "Let's follow him to the Smials; we will have to catch up to him there."

The two hobbits gathered up all the packs and tied them together, then laid them tied across the pony's back. Then they led the pony up to the whitewashed fence and used it to climb onto the pony, planning to ride in this fashion all the way to Great Smials.

As they road to the Smials, Merry's mind was preparing for the meeting with his uncle; none of his speeches or alibis ended nicely. What was his uncle thinking? How did it feel to have your son brought home by the Shirrifs? Still a couple miles away from Tuckborough, Merry was lost in his own thoughts and then was brought back to the present when he felt Frodo steer the pony off the little road just outside of the town. "What's the matter?"

"Shhh--I hear something coming this way from around the corner." Frodo replied, taking the pony into the shadows of the trees.

Sure enough, soon the sound of a pony's canter came up from out of the darkness. Merry's eyes blurred for a moment in his weariness as a dark figure rode up from around the bend in the road. Rubbing his eyes, he heard Frodo identify the rider. 

"Pervinca Took!" Frodo cried. "What in the Shire, Lass, are you doing riding alone in the dark--and at this hour?"

Pervinca was sort of an unofficial member of Merry and Pippin's irrepressible band of friends. While she didn't fancy tramping about the Shire, she did aid in their cover ups, packed her brother's provisions, and Merry's too, if he was staying at Great Smials, and stitched up the rips and tears in their clothing so as not to risk being caught by the parents. When Pippin arrived home escorted by the Shirrifs, and no cousins in sight, Pervinca knew something went wrong somewhere. Pippin was never in this kind of trouble before, and now she was concerned over her cousins.

Not noticing the hobbits until she heard Frodo, she stopped her pony and turned around. "Looking for you!" She said as she rode up. Frodo and Merry looked at each other. "Are you aware of Pippin?" She looked from one cousin to the other. "I thought as much. Father is incensed right now; don't even think to talk to him tonight."

"How is Pippin?" Merry ventured.

"He's confined to his room. No visitors, messages, or letters because he won't talk." 

"That's what we're riding to the Smials for; to talk." Said Merry.

"As I said, Merry, not tonight! Here," She handed Merry a small sack, "I'm guessing you're both probably hungry. I'll leave the trap door unlocked--the one next to the cellar. Merry knows the way."

Merry took the sack she offered, "Thank you."

Pervinca dropped her gaze, "I...I've got to get back; mother thinks I'm out in the stables grooming Sprinkles, here." She patted her pony.

"Wait!", Merry called after her, "Pervinca, if you get the chance to talk to Pippin, tell him we haven't abandoned him. Please?"

With a grim smile, the girl nodded. "I will." She turned her pony and galloped back towards Great Smials.

Merry and Frodo found the trap door unlocked just as Pervinca said. It was one of the many little doors that were used around the Smials as access doors for the storage rooms. It creaked loudly as Merry unlatched it and swung it open inside. Depending on which tunnel the trap door was accessing, it might open up to the floor of the tunnel, or as this one did, open up near the ceiling. Merry led the way, jumping down inside the tunnel. Once Frodo was safe inside, Merry took the burning candle out of the wall sconce and led the way down the hall.

"I'm glad you know your way around here!" Frodo whispered, looking around the dusty old tunnel.

"When you live more than half of your life with the Tooks, then you begin to think like one!" Merry smirked. He turned right at the corner and counted three doors, and on the fourth he stopped and opened the door. "I have my own room in the main tunnel, but I think I will wait until we meet with Uncle Paladin first." Merry led the way inside the room. It was filled with unwanted furniture; couches, chairs, tables, and desks. Merry headed for the couch in the center. "This one's mine!" He said as he hopped onto it.

"Is that _your _couch?" Asked Frodo.

"Yes it is. That's why I'm claiming it."

"Sweet dreams!" Frodo smiled as he took one of the other dusty couches and fell asleep at once.

Merry lay awake tossing and turning for some time; he was restlessly thinking about his uncle and his best friend. Before he realized it, morning had arrived. The only real way Merry knew it was morning was that the servants' quarters were in the next tunnel over, and he heard all the hustle and bustle that normally occurred during this time of the day.

Frodo awoke when he heard a knock at the door. Merry got up to answer it. He heard faint talking and whispers, then the door closing. "Who was that?" Frodo asked.

"She brought us breakfast." Merry laid the tray on a nearby table.

"Who?"

"Pervinca|!"

Frodo got up and padded over to the table. He felt very hungry; he breathed in the aroma of flat cakes and bacon. "She is a sweet lass, isn't she?"

Merry was busy wiping off the table with an old rag that he found elsewhere in the room. He then sat down and prepared his own tea, letting Frodo satiate his appetite. Before long, Frodo set down his fork. "I'm too worried to eat."

"Me, too."

"Do you think Paladin would be in his office by now?" Asked Frodo.

"Not yet; give him another hour or so. Though, I daresay he'd probably see us directly if he knew we were here."

"No, no," Frodo said nervously, "I wouldn't want to disturb his time with his family."

The more Merry thought about it, the more he wanted to be done with it. "I, for one, would like to get this waiting over with. Come with me!"


	10. The Judgment Seat of Paladin Took

****

Chapter Ten - The Judgment Seat of Paldain Took

"Merry!" Frodo called after his cousin, walking briskly down the storage tunnel towards the main tunnel. "Merry, you don't have to go to all this trouble to ingratiate us to Paladin!"

Merry stopped and turned to look at his friend. "_Ingratiate_ us?" Merry smirked, "You don't know Uncle Paladin very well, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"Uncle Paladin has been like a father to me, and you know that, right?" He waited for acknowledgement from Frodo. "I know my uncle better than I know my own father, and I can tell you that Uncle Paladin knows we're here."

"But he's not seen us!"

"But he _knows_. And I venture to say that Auntie knows we're here, too. But she's more quiet about knowing my plans than my uncle, and I can usually sweet-talk Auntie into not punishing me so hard."

Frodo was beginning to get a bit tense by now. "You know your uncle that well, eh?" He fingered with a golden trinket in his trouser pocket as if he were making a most difficult decision. "What do you think are the chances are of us meeting up with your aunt first?" He asked wryly.

Merry didn't take Frodo's last comment seriously. "Wait!", he said, laughing slightly, "Before we go any further," Merry explained, "my uncle may know, or even guess, at most of what I do, but that's because of all the time I've spent with him and his family. I can already guess he's probably disappointed or angry with me, but that's goes with being like a father and son. And for as much as he knows me, I also know him."

"How so?"

Merry started walking again with Frodo at his side, and at a slower pace, "Well, for starters, if Pippin is confined to his room, then I can pretty much count on getting the same punishment."

Frodo slowly shook his head, "But you really don't live with him anymore. Why would Paladin punish you?"

"Because I'm still part of the family." Said Merry with a wry grin, "And I still come round every now and then just make sure that I am!"

For the first time in his life, Frodo felt envious of his cousin and wished his other Baggins' relatives had taken him in just as Paladin did for Merry. But then he never would have met Bilbo. He let go of the trinket in his pocket.

Having made their way to the main tunnel, the hobbits quietly crept up to Paladin's office door. It was open, as it always was unless he was in a meeting with his cousin, Thain Ferumbras III, or Addie. Merry peeked around the doorjamb to see if his uncle was at his desk. Paladin never once looked up, "Come in, Merry. Is Frodo with you?"

Merry came fully into the office, looking behind him, "Uh...yes, sir." He could still see Frodo in the hallway giving him the evil eye.

"Come in, lads, and sit down. I will be with you momentarily." Paladin dipped his pen into the ink jar and then dabbed it onto the blotter. He signed his name in red ink on a document in front of him. "This," he said as he blew the ink dry, "is a letter to my friend Will, the Mayor of Michel Delving. I let him know that we caught the scoundrel who was raiding the crop fields from the East Farthing and making his way west." His eyes raised up to meet theirs, "I had to tell him it was my very own son."

Merry and Frodo squirmed in their chairs. "But it--" Merry started, but shut his mouth when he saw the burning glare of his uncle.

"I am doing the speaking right now, Meriadoc."

Paladin rarely called Merry by his full name. "Yes, sir." Merry responded.

Merry and Frodo quietly watched as Paladin folded the parchment and put it inside an envelope, and using a bit of melted wax he sealed it with his own seal. Again, using the ink jar, Paladin scripted Will's name and address on the front of the envelope. Paladin let out a sigh, "Done." Then he lay the envelope aside and folded his hands in front of him. "Now, to deal with you lads."

"Deal with us?" Frodo stood up. "_Lads_? I--" He felt his cousin yank on his arm, dragging him back down into his seat. "Merry!"

"Don't make it any worse!" Merry whispered to his cousin. Then Merry looked over to his uncle sitting in his high-back leather chair. "I--I know you're looking for an explanation."

Paladin only arched his eyebrows with a grim look. "What I would like to know, Merry, is how my fourteen-year-old son ended up in the East Farthing without my leave." He said, looking at Frodo. "I was told by his sister that the three of you were going on some sort of..._walking party_?"

Here is where Frodo interjected. "It was supposed to be only one day and one night, and the only way to make that happen was to drive there."

"And that is my complaint, Frodo!" Paladin held his voice in check. "It was suppose to be only one day and one night of _walking_! Anything more, you should have gotten mine, or his mother's permission first!"

Frodo swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

"And Merry," Paladin glowered at his nephew. "You know better as well!"

"Yes, sir.", was all Merry could say. He could see his uncle was deeply hurt and angry, and had never known such severity from him. "I'm....it's.....I....." But Merry couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes were cast downward.

"You have two choices here, Master Merry, and I hope you choose wisely." Merry looked up. Paladin continued, "You can either take the same punishment as Pippin and his sister, or you can gather your things and go back to Buckland."

Merry understood this to be the real deal; either he takes the same punishment as his cousins, or he could pack his room up and go back to Buckland. But regardless, Merry didn't have to think long on it at all; he loved this family and would take his punishment as well. But as he gave his word to his uncle, he had to know about his other cousin. "Pervinca is being punished as well?"

Paladin leaned back in his chair, "Yes; it's quite hard to groom your pony when your pony isn't anywhere to be found--and neither are you!" He eyed Merry, "Did she come out to warn you of my temper last night?"

Merry sighed and looked uneasily at Frodo. "Yes, sir."

"All three of you will be confined to your rooms for two weeks, except for dinner, baths and such." Paladin looked at his young cousin, "Frodo, I know you're still finding your feet as your own Master at Bag End, and I know you must miss Bilbo terribly. But that's no excuse for taking a young boy to go tramping in the farthest reaches of the Shire. No more; not without my permission, am I clear?"

"Yes, Paladin. But I meant no harm."

"I know you didn't, but that is not the point, Frodo. Pippin is _my _child and he is _my _responsibility. Someday when you have your own children, you will understand what I'm saying." Then he turned to Merry, "You may leave now to go to your room, but before you do, please do us all a favor and take a bath. Pippin was a sight when he was brought home yesterday, and neither one of you look any better. Also, you may want to write a letter to your mother and father telling them where you'll be for the next two weeks _and why_." As Merry got up from his chair he heard Frodo's judgment. "And for you, Cousin Frodo, this will be a very lonely summer. Pippin will not be allowed to visit Bag End until after the harvest. After Merry is finished with his punishment, I cannot hold him back from wherever he wishes to go, however, if I know my sister as I think I do, Merry will be kept busy as well."

"When my Mum and Dad find out why I'm here, I'm certain I won't be visiting Bag End for a while. Goodbye, Frodo." Frodo got up to give his cousin a farewell hug, and as he did so, he slipped something into Merry's pocket.


	11. Treasure It Forever

****

Thank You: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and post a review: French Pony, HobbitLoverLady, Pearl Took, and Natta. I truly thank you, French Pony, for your support and fantastic critique of chapter ten! Thank you for the great feedback and suggestions! (Hopefully I did it right!) You all are a great bunch--thanks!

****

Chapter Eleven - Treasure It Forever

__

Two Weeks and One Day Later...

Pim sat on the back of the wagon counting and weighing baskets of corn, tomatoes, carrots and anything else her father grew in his fields. She beckoned for the next worker to step up to the scale. "Come along now, Pippin! I don't have all day!" She smirked behind the parchment she was writing on.

"It seems that I do!" Pippin's remark garnered laughs from his sister and cousin standing behind him.

"Actually, two of you have the rest of summer!" Pim smiled triumphantly, earning scowls from her cousin and siblings. "I'm sorry, Merry, your fun only lasts for another two weeks." Merry grinned sarcastically, looked away from his cousin sitting on the wagon and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Pim looked coldly at her brother, "Take _all _the stems off the tomatoes, Pippin; it looks as though you've tried to bring the entire vine to market!"

"You're joking, right?" Pippin looked at his sister; the one to whom his father entrusted the administration of his farm.

"No, I am not."

Pippin's partners-in-crime were indignant. "Pippin!" Merry and Pervinca plopped down to the ground to await Pippin to finish picking off the long vine stems. Both were hot, grimy, and sweaty...as was Pippin. The teen sank to his knees and started plucking the stems off of the tomatoes.

Pim waited for Pippin work several tomatoes. "All right, Pip, I am _half_-joking!" Pippin halted for her next words. "Take your basket to the side and pick off what you can, and when I am finished with Pervinca, I will take your basket. But really, Pippin, you must leave as much of the vine on the plant as is possible so we can have more tomatoes for you to pick towards the end of summer!"

Now it was Pippin's turn to be derisive. He sighed heavily as he pulled his basket off to the side, dramatically throwing the stems to the ground as he picked them off.

Merry was next to step up and weigh his basket of corn. He watched as Pim scribbled on her parchment paper. "I suppose I should have shucked the corn before bringing it up here?"

Pim gazed over her paper at her cousin. "Don't mock me, Merry! Allow me a little fun, will you? It's not often I'm actually _given _permission to boss my brother and sister around!"

"_Not _having permission has never stopped you before!" Chimed in Pervinca.

Pim eyed her young sister, "For that, little sister..." Pim couldn't keep from laughing, "you may all sit in the shade for a little while! You've all done well for your first day on the job--except for Pippin--nearly digging up the entire tomato plants!"

All three youths stared at their taskmaster. "I'm not joking this time!" She laughed, "On my honor! You may all take a rest for a while--try that tall oak over there. The water cart should be here any minute."

Merry, Pippin, and Pervinca ambled slowly towards the tall oak tree, following other field workers that went ahead of them. Pippin let himself drop backwards as he sat down in the comforting shade. "I've learned my lesson, how bout you?" He stared at Merry.

Pervinca spoke before Merry could answer. "You two will never learn your lesson!" 

"How do you know?" Merry grinned, he followed Pippin and dropped back onto the cool, shaded ground.

"What's that?" Pervinca saw a small object fall from Merry's pocket.

Merry crinkled his brow, "What's what?"

"That!" She pointed towards the object on the ground next to his pocket. "It's beautiful!"

Merry looked to where she was pointing, and then saw it. He picked it up to show it to his friends, "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out for myself." He held it aloft. It was a crystal, multi-sided shaped ball that fit in the palm of Merry's hand.

"What's in it?" Asked Pippin.

Merry held it out toward the sunlight, and then in the darker parts of the shade. Here is where it seemed to have a light all it's own.

Pervinca gaped at it. "That's so pretty! Where did you find it?"

"I didn't" Said Merry, "I think Frodo dropped it in my pocket when we said goodbye."

"Where do you think _he _found it?" Pervinca's curiosity was piqued; she loved pretty "rocks" such as these. If any more were to be found, she wanted to know what her prospects were to find one.

Merry shrugged, "I don't think Frodo found it, either." He gave Pippin a side-glance. "I, um...I think it was given to him."

"Given to him? By whom?"

"Pervinca!" Pippin chided his sister, "You're being nosey again! It's none of our business."

Pervinca sighed; she felt she would never see another like it. "I'm sorry, Merry. I only wanted to know."

Merry thought about it as he weighed the little ball in his hand. It was indeed a pretty thing, but where would he be able to keep such a lovely gift so safe?

"Here." Merry took Pervinca's hand, upturned it, and dropped the little crystalline ball into her palm.

Her eyes went wide. She looked up at Merry, "Y-you're giving this to me?"

"Merry!" Pippin's jaw dropped.

"Yes." He said. "My birthday is next month and I've decided to give you an early gift."

Pervinca, mouth gaping open, clutched the little ball and embraced her cousin. "Thank you!! Thank you, Merry!" She opened her palm to survey the wonderful, clear object. So lovely it looked. "I shall treasure it forever!" She kissed his cheek. 

Merry knew Pervinca meant it when she said a gift would be treasured; he realized then that it would be kept safe forever. In later months and years, he and Pippin would often talk about Frodo and his strange trip...and his strange gift. Perhaps he did visit Elves....

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
